


HTML Testing

by eel



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eel/pseuds/eel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing which tags works with post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beginning notes on the story

eel's test cases based on the html regression instructions from the wiki instructions: copy/paste this whole file (or parts of it in case of character limitations) to various boxes. submit. view the page and check the source code for differences if needed.

# Text Formatting

[this is a link](http://www.transformativeworks.org) **bold** underline *not supposed to work for about me/post work _italic_ _Emphasis_ ~~Delete~~ Insert

# heading 1

-not valid in comments

## heading 2

-not valid in comments

### Heading 3

-not valid in comments

#### Heading 4

-not valid in comments

##### Heading 5

-not valid in comments

###### Heading 6

-not valid in comments ~~ strike~~  
**strong** asub asupspan \- not valid in comments

# Other formatting

  


* * *

hr not listed for works.

\- is only listed for comments 

Div Test - This is a sentence

  


that should be broken in half

\- not valid in comments/bookmarks

center this

paragraph of junk yadda yadda yaddya

*p not supposed to work for about me/post work not valid in comments Before the br break  
after break br break
    
    
    this is a pre - formatted text  
    nicely  
    formatted  
    text  
    

` System.out.println("hello world!"); //this is a code`

# citation stuff

  


> this is a blockquote

a short quotecited from

# Tables

\--- not valid with comments or bookmarks

following table uses: table, colgroup, col, tr, th, td

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ISBN | Title | Price  
---|---|---  
3476896| My first HTML| $53  
  
following table uses: table, caption, tbody, tr, th, td

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cups of coffee consumed by each fan Name | Cups | Type of Coffee | Sugar?  
---|---|---|---  
T. Sexton| 10| Espresso| No  
J. Dinnen| 5| Decaf| Yes  
  
following table uses: table, thead, tr, th, tbody, tfoot

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Month | Savings  
---|---  
January| $100  
February| $80  
Sum| $180  
  


# Lists

\--- not valid with comments

test for definitions dl, dt, dd

Squee
    \- an exuberant expression of happiness.
Ice cream
    \- a fan's food of choice; results in squee.

 

Test for list: ul/li

  

  * House/Wilson
  

  * Harry/Draco
  

  * Sam/Dean
  



 

Test for ordered list: ol/li

  

  1. House/Wilson
  

  2. Harry/Draco
  

  3. Sam/Dean
  



 

Things that shouldn't be working but failing nicely: style, script, lalalal (invalid tag example) &lt;!-- style tag, this text is still here --&gt;

invalid tag, this text is still here span using style - style attribute is eaten

color green second attempt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> test test test

testy test test this used to be the chapter 2


	3. additional things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beginning note on chapter 2

test test test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding end notes to chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> adding end notes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Masterpiece - Do Not Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82645) by [test_eel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/test_eel/pseuds/test_eel), [zenigel (Enigel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/zenigel)




End file.
